


Lost

by Shadow15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Loneliness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: It was hard for Steve to adjust to a world that had left him far behind, but no matter how much the loneliness and longing ate away at him, at least there was someone who understood him.





	Lost

There had been logical reasoning behind Tony pushing Steve into letting Thor live with him, but Steve nor Thor knew what that reasoning was.  In fact, knowing how spontaneous Tony could be at times, Steve wondered if there even  _ had  _ been any planning done before Tony had driven Thor out to his apartment and shoved the God inside, telling Thor he was at his new home.  

Not to say Steve minded, of course; it was always nice to have company, and Thor  _ did  _ need somewhere to live after Odin had kicked he and Loki out of Asgard - again, apparently, Thor had mentioned to him offhandedly one time they’d been drunk and talking about their pasts.  Odin seemed heavy handed with his punishments, but Steve would never say that to his friend’s face. 

“So…  Whatever happened to Loki, anyway?” It was casual conversation as they both lounged in the living room together, enjoying a day off where they could laze about and unwind.  

“Oh, I am sure he will show up sooner or later,” Thor dismissed easily.  “He is rather independent, but he will come back when he gets hungry.” 

“Please tell me he’s not trying to take over the world again…” 

Thor shook his head.  “He has learned better.  He is afraid of Banner now and does not wish to meet our green friend again.” 

Steve smiled and turned his attention back to the paper he was drawing on.  

It was how their days mostly went.  They were friendly with each other, calm and relaxed and enjoying each other’s company.  

The problem was, neither of them had any idea how to make it in this world, and their friends weren’t the most helpful.  Steve, who at least had  _ grown up  _ on Earth, had a much easier time understanding the foundations - it was the vast, drastic changes he struggled wrapping his head around.  But Thor… 

Thor was so removed from how the human population worked, Steve had once given him money and asked him to buy milk, and the big guy came home carrying a  _ cow _ he had somehow acquired from goodness knows where.  Turns out Thor had wandered far enough out to have found it in a residential paddock and left his ten dollars in its water trough.  Steve never had been able to make him understand what he had done wrong and why he was supposed to go to the shop instead.

It was comforting, Steve thought, to have someone by his side who felt as lost and out of place and as  _ different  _ as he did, though, and sometimes he wondered if that had been Tony’s plan all along; knowing they would understand each other’s struggles far better than someone like  _ Tony  _ ever could.

But what Steve appreciated most about Thor was that he understood far more than just struggling to understand this new world.  Sometimes, when Steve couldn’t sleep and he’d wander out to the kitchen to make himself a hot cup of tea and hope there was something interesting on TV, Thor would be out there, sitting against the window with his back against the wall as he stared longingly up at the sky.  

Those were the moments where no words needed to be spoken.  Steve would come and sit beside him, for five minutes, ten minutes, two hours…  As long as it took for them to relax and finally feel the tug of drowsiness and relaxation.  

It was hard for Steve to adjust to a world that had left him far behind, but no matter how much the loneliness and longing ate away at him, at least there was someone who understood him.  Sometimes, Steve was thankful for whatever reason Tony had felt it appropriate to push the responsibility of Thor onto him, because at least now the pain he had been in was bearable. 

#    
  
  
  
  



End file.
